peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-14 ; Comments *Peel plays the show opener from Hellfish again to demonstrate that he hadn't started it at the wrong speed, as the slowed-down effect is on the record. *There is a competition in the show to win five pairs of tickets to Fabric on Friday, where Peel is playing a set from midnight - 2 am as part of the club's fourth birthday celebrations. *John had attended a record fair in Bury St Edmunds over the weekend: "Not the sort of thing that I do, frankly, because the chances are that given too much opportunity, I shall spend far too much money." However, he was pleased to have picked up a copy of the Nightcaps 7", a band who were big on the local scene in Dallas when he lived there in the early Sixties. The copy was later found in John Peel's Record Box of his most treasured singles. *There is a plug for Hermeet's sister, who is DJing in Glasgow on Friday 17th October. *Ipswich Town thrashed Burnley at home this evening: JP: "A good night for Ipswich, tonight, and obviously the Pig at Portman Road to see them win 6-1 and delirious with joy. The Croatian lad Peel presumably refers here to striker Shefki Kuqi, who was actually of Albanian descent but played for Finland. scored the last goal in the 90th minute. I like him a lot. A lot of earnest effort. " *A listener writes in to ask Peel for his opinion on what to call his first-born child. Dylan is one of the suggestions that Peel rejects, suggesting "Hermeet" instead. Later he adds, "Hermeet has told me incidentally that his name translates as 'friend of everyone'. I have an alternative theory which I can't really advance on the radio, but if I get the chance to email you I'll let you know what I think." *The official Radio 1 track listing omits the track by Langhorne Slim. Sessions *Four Tet one and only session. Recorded 2003-09-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hellfish: Wolfman (12") Deathchant :JP: "Wonder what that backwards bit at the end says? A fairly nerve-wracking record to be playing on the radio, that's for sure." The backwards bit sounds like a sample of an American male saying, "five hundred years ago, one man claims to have discovered". *Fall: Last Commands Of Xyralothep Via MES (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action Records *Quick Fix Kills: Plans For A Biophysical (LP - Saint Something) My Pal God *Four Tet: She Moves She (Peel Session) *Electrelane: On Parade (7") Too Pure *Marked Men: Destroy Them (LP - The Marked Men) Rip Off *Erotek: Erotek NFX (12" EP - Erotek Behavior) Twilight 76 *Belle & Sebastian: Piazza, New York Catcher (LP - Dear Catastrophe Waitress) Rough Trade *Elephant Man: Blasé (7") Don Corleon *Tommy Johnson: Canned Heat (Compilation CD - Century Of The Blues) Chrome Dreams *Langhorne Slim: Canned Heat (label sampler CD) Narnack *Four Tet: All The Chimers (Peel Session) *Undertones: Everything But You (LP - Get What You Need) Sanctuary *Broadcast Talkie Boys: Kings Of Jazz (NA) Broadcast (Pig's Big 78) *Robert Wyatt: Lullaloop (LP - Cuckooland) Hannibal *Bomb 20: No applause, Just Clapping (LP - Reality Surpasses Fiction) Make Some Noise *Twitch: Contort Yourself (Optimo Mix) (12" EP - Zevolution Series No. 1) Ze :JP: "And here's a really spooky thing. The next couple of emails both come from people called Chris. Makes you realise that there is a greater force at work, doesn't it?" *7000 Dying Rats: Alzheimers (LP - My Malady) Mental Monkey *Four Tet: Tangle (Peel Session) *Segue: US sitcom dialogue. "I was thinking of someone a little more sophisticated than you, a different type of man. Remember those love scenes I did with Charles Boyer in Gaslight? Charlie old breathe heavy? (laughter) If you want to see real romance, I wish you'd drop over to my house and do a love scene from Gaslight. Why? No gas, no light. (laughter)" *Cinerama: Don't Touch That Dial (CD Single) Scopitones *3 Inches of Blood: Conquerors Of The Northern Sphere (B-side - Destroy The Orcs single) Death O'Clock *D-Tek: Keep Ya Pumpin (12") Atomic *Immortal Lee County Killers: Said I'd Find My Way (LP - Love Unbolts The Dark) Sweet Nothing *Vybz Cartel: Bad Man (7") Awful Music *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Post Office (Various LP - The Wire Tapper 10) Wire *Four Tet: Eat Your Own Ears (Peel Session) *Winelord: Scorcher (LP - Winelord) Bloat :JP: "This was '''the' one record which you had to have if you lived in Dallas in the early 1960s. And it had to be played on every programme at least once, and it is a stormer."'' *Nightcaps: Wine, Wine, Wine (7") Musicor File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20031014.mp3 *b) John Peel (Four Tet Session) 24.09.03 ;Length *a) 2:00:30 *b) 00:08:34, 00:05:04, 00:03:51, 00:06:36 ;Other *a) Many thanks to B! *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel 2003-09 and mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions